Hate Is Safer Than Love
"Hate Is Safer Than Love" is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 105th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on May 12, 2008. Lucas is crushed by devastating news, while Brooke's baby undergoes emergency surgery. Haley wrestles with her decision to record a new album. Antwon and Nathan employ a risky game plan to salvage the Raven's season and Lucas stuns Peyton with a shocking truth. Synopsis Lucas is watching the Ravens play a basketball match as one of the opposing team commits a foul. As the referee says nothing about it, Lucas goes mad yelling that it should be a foul. He throws the basketball of the floor in fury. Brooke is waiting in tears as a doctor comes out addressing her. Nathan walks in on Deb taking her bra off for a webcam on the computer. Dan is walking along a street as a water balloon falls in front of him and smashes all over his feet. Jamie is walking down a street on his own with a letter in his hand. 18 Hours Earlier Brooke’s phone is going as Peyton sleeps. The answering machine comes on and it is the hospital telling her that it is urgent. Peyton then leaps up to answer the phone to Angie’s surgery. She shouts for Brooke and runs out of her room, leaving behind Lucas’ book, the comet, she read last night. They race into the hospital whilst Brooke tells her that the surgery is so sudden because it is on a volunteer basis where surgeons donate their services. Brooke thanks her for being there but asks if she calls Lucas too to let him know. Meanwhile, Lucas joins Skills and asks to go over the game plan again, but Skills tells him it will be okay. Lucas then admits she hasn’t heard from Lindsey in ages and wishes she would call her. Skills tells him she will just be busy in an attempt to cheer him up. Nathan goes to wake Jamie up who is already ready to go and see the Ravens game that night. They go to set off to see the team, and Jamie grabs his cape to take with him before running out. The doctor goes to see Brooke and asks how she is and Brooke tells him she is nervous. The nurse then comes out and Brooke is forced to give Angie to her. She begins crying as she says goodbye to her and as she passes her over asks for the doctor’s first name, but Dr Copeland just replies to stay calm. They walk off as Brooke watches on in tears and fear of what is ahead. Nathan is on a run and dragging Jamie along on his scooter. He begins getting tired and slowing down as they reach a really steep hill. Jamie offers to turn around, but Nathan is determined to prove he can do it, but only makes it half way. Nathan admits his body is not what it was and still has a long way to go before he can play basketball again. Jamie then offers him his cape telling him he can do it. Back at the hospital, Brooke still has not heard anything and is panicking asking Peyton how long it has been. Peyton assures her it will be fine as Brooke tells her she can go as she knows she has a big day, but Peyton tells her she is staying for her. Lucas then arrives and Brooke tells him what has happened. Lucas offers to stay as Brooke says she would like that and that Peyton has to leave. Peyton tries to stay, but Brooke tells her she has to go as she has a big day and to do it for her. Peyton agrees and hugs Brooke goodbye before awkwardly saying goodbye to Lucas. As she leaves, a nurse walks into Dan’s consultation with his doctor. He is told that he is number two on the donor recipient list and is given a pager for when his heart is ready. He asks how much it will cost to get to number one, and the doctor tells him that Reverend Carter is number one and will not be willing to swap it. Haley places a picture of Nathan and Jamie on her piano as Peyton joins her giving her orders from Brooke not to visit her until she has recorded at least one song. As they laugh, Mia comes on the talkback mimicking what Peyton said about Lindsey that she just doesn’t like her. The two girls laugh as they realize Mia is back. Nathan and Jamie get home and have a drink. Nathan gives him the empty bottle to recycle, and Jamie goes to throw it away as he finds the thank you letter he wrote for his grandpa Dan in the trash. Mia joins the girls to be welcomed back and is asked if she has a boy yet and Mia says she is so busy she wouldn’t have time. Peyton then asks if she wants to do a PSA for the ‘Rock Your Vote’ campaign and Mia is more than happy. They go off as Haley stays behind and looks at the picture of her family in worry. Deb is on webcam and takes off her top just as Nathan walks in. Disgusted, Nathan begins lecturing her asking what she would have done if Jamie walked in. Deb tells him she met a man online but they have never met. Nathan lectures her how it is wrong, but Deb reminds him when he would lock himself in the bathroom when he was twelve and Nathan is disgusted. Deb then asks where Jamie is, and Nathan goes looking for. Meanwhile, Jamie is walking down a street alone as his mom pulls up. Haley asks what he is doing and Jamie shows her the letter he found. Feeling guilty, Haley gets him into the car. Brooke tells Lucas how she never told Angie she loves her as Lucas tells her she does not need to as she will know. He then asks what is happening with Owen and she tells him nothing and he admits the same for him and Lindsey. Brooke apologises and tells him to go, but he refuses. Brooke then says she will be in touch eventually and Lucas tells her he will be okay for a while longer. Haley and Jamie are on a roundabout as she apologises but explains that Dan is a bad person, but Jamie tells her that he wanted to tell him that Dan still had a friend, as everyone should have. Jamie then tells her that she should not lie to him, and Haley apologises again. She promises to try to explain things better and Jamie forgives her. Dr Copeland comes out to see Brooke and tells her that the operation went well and she is stable and is most likely going to be okay. Brooke breaks down in tears of relief as Lucas finds out too and as they hug, Brooke thanks her for fixing her as Dr Copeland does the same. Mia completes her speech for the ‘rock your vote’ campaign and as they sit down, Peyton tells her how Mia can go on the starburst six flags tour and Mia is excited. Peyton then gets a call off Millicent and tells her she will be right there. She runs into Brooke’s store and up to the roof where she finds Haley with a water balloon in her hands. She runs up, assuming Haley is going to jump off, screaming for her not to kill herself, and is relieved to find she is not, but Haley tells her that she may be wasting her time as she has too much people relying on her to do what Mia is doing. Peyton calms her down telling her she is not Mia as Haley said it was too hard on her relationship last time but Peyton tells her that they will do it differently this time. She calms down as she tells Peyton that she is up her as her and Lucas used to throw water balloons at people when they had a bad day. They see Dan, and Peyton grabs the balloon and throws it at him. They laugh and hide as Dan wonders who it was. Mouth is called to his boss’ office and asked to make a story on the Ravens and told that this is his shot. The Raven’s game begins as the opposing coach begins taunting Lucas, but Lucas concentrates on the game. Haley arrives as she sees Dan there. Dan also sees her and walks behind the railings pretending not to be there. As the coach continues to taunt Lucas, he calls the substitutes ready to replace Q, and Lucas smiles smugly. Meanwhile, Mouth is making notes on the game. The Ravens continue to gain the points as Q pushes them on and as the final countdown continues, the Ravens make the final shot for half time. They run off the court happily. In the changing rooms, the Ravens are celebrating as Lucas sits in his office. Lindsey rings and he answers and is delighted she rang. He tells her how much he misses her and is suddenly disappointed by her reply. In the next half of the game, Lucas seems a lot more angry. He’s yelling at different players and pressurising them, especially Quentin who can hardly breathe. The Raven’s points begin to slip as Lucas calls a time out. He tells them to finish the game with a win and adds extra pressure onto the already tired team. Meanwhile, the opposing team tells him to start fouling Q whenever he gets the ball. As Q is fouled, the coaches realize their plan. Q still meets the free throws, but the opposing team is told to take out the other wrist. As the referee does not call a foul when Q is hurt, Lucas throws the ball off the floor in fury. The referee then calls a technical fault and Lucas gets so mad that he goes for a high school player who makes a comment about him and the teams start fighting. Nathan drags Lucas into the changing rooms telling him that what he has just done is bad, but then Lucas admits that Lindsey is seeing someone else and that she was supposed to come back to him. Nathan tells him he cannot wait around forever and it might be time to move on. Ignoring him, Lucas turns around telling him he was supposed to come back. Mouth then emerges round the corner, wondering what to do with the footage he just picked up. In the hospital, Lucas goes to see Brooke who is sitting with Angie who is now breathing on her own. Brooke tells him that he is not allowed to be here after hours, but is told that Lindsey called. Brooke tells her that it is great, but Lucas tells her that even though he does not know whether his team won tonight but he lost, at life. Meanwhile, Mia asks what is happening between Peyton and Lucas, but she tells her nothing as it is not easy to talk to him about it. Mia tells her to get him drunk as guys always tell the truth then. Meanwhile, Lucas is getting drunk at Tric as his phone rings, but he ignores it. Jamie is asking why Lucas is so mad when the Ravens won, as Dan emerges. Haley tells him to go and give his card to his grandpa and Jamie is delighted to do so. He gives him it and hugs him as Dan tells his grandson he is his best friend. As they go to leave, Dan thanks Haley, but she tells him it was for Jamie not him. At the news station, Mouth is asked if he got any footage of Lucas with the boy, but Mouth denies he has and the workers tell each other that he was not ready after all. Peyton goes to leave as Mia goes to record a cover song. She goes to leave as she tells Mia how proud she is of her, and Mia then thanks her for making her life great, but Peyton tells her it was her that was great, she just pointed the way. As she goes to leave, Peyton sees Lucas asleep at the bar. She wakes him up and takes him home. Haley goes into the studio and goes to record as Mia joins her. She tells Mia how happy she is for her and her success. She tells Mia she is jealous, and Mia says she is jealous of her with her family and making a new record, making Haley happier. Deb arrives at Tric and finds the man she has been chatting to online. As he turns around, she finds herself looking at Skills and is shocked, as Skills is delighted. As they realize how awkward it is, they both agree that nothing could ever happen between them. They go back to Skills and start making out and they agree to sleep together. Mia begins recording her cover of ‘Hallelujah.’ Q asks Nathan if it will be bad for Lucas and Nathan tells him it already is. Mouth watches Lucas assault the boy on tape. He rips the tape apart so no one can ever see it. Haley gets home to her family and is greeted happily. Brooke sits waiting on Angie as Dr Copeland comes to see her. He tells her that he became a surgeon to have that feeling of helping someone, the same she should be having as Angie now has her to thank for the rest of her life. As Brooke tells him that she has him to thank too, he introduces himself as Ethan and Brooke thanks him. Meanwhile, Dan sits over Reverend Carter as a nurse joins asking if he is a relative, but Dan tells her he is number one on his list. Peyton is sitting over Lucas apologising to him saying that she never wanted this for him. He wakes up as she goes to leave and he tells her that he hates her and that he wishes she never came back, because when she did, she ruined his life. Memorable Quotes :”The nice nurse is going to take you for your surgery now, but nothing is gonna happen to you. I promise. Okay? They’re just gonna take you and make you better. Yeah, you’re gonna be all better, okay?” ::Brooke Davis tells Angie where she is going :”Maybe I just don’t like Peyton. Oh damn, was that talkback on again?” ::Mia Catalano repeats Peyton Sawyer’s actions to be welcomed back :”What is so weird about it?” :”You don’t think it’s weird that you’re hiding in my spare bedroom flashing some webcam?” :”I wasn’t hiding. Besides, all those times you locked yourself in the bathroom when you were twelve...I knew what you were doing...You were in there all the time” ::Deb Scott has to argue her case to Nathan Scott after being caught flashing on webcam :”I never told her I loved her. I just, never said it” :”Look, I’m sure when Angie’s in your arms, she knows it. Most of the times loves doesn’t really need words, you know?” ::Brooke Davis panics as Lucas Scott tries to cheer her up :”This year was a year of firsts for me. First single, first song on the radio, first tour bus and the first time that I got to vote. And that pretty much rocked. People tell me that my voice is a gift. Well, so is yours. So use it, let it be heard, and rock the vote.” ::Mia Catalano does her campaign for rock the vote :”Haley! Don’t do it! You’ve got too much to live for! Dude, Millicent calls, says you’re depressed looking, you’re headed to the roof, I get all freaked out. What’s going on foxy” :”I found my five year old son walking on the street, alone, today. You know why? Cause I lied to him. I’m worried I’m wasting your time with this Peyton” :”Haley the records going to be great” :”Well I hope so, but what about after that? Mia said that her life is so nomadic that she can’t even imagine having a family, let alone a serious relationship. I have a husband and a son who need me yet alone a full class of students” ::Peyton Sawyer finds Haley James Scott freaking out on the roof of Clothes Over Bros :”I know you’re tired, but nothing in this life comes easy. You hear me? Nothing. So suck it up. We;ve got three minutes left and we’re up by nine points. Finish it. You hear me? We are not gonna lose this game” ::Lucas Scott puts pressure on the Tree Hill Ravens :”So am I allowed to ask what is going on between you and Lucas? Or is that like saying ‘Voldermort?’ ::Mia Catalano to Peyton Sawyer :”She’ll recover, and you’ll send her back to her parents, but the day she gets accepted into college, she’ll have you to thank. The day she gets married, becomes something great, has children of her own, she’ll think, Brooke Davis got me here, she gave me this” ::Dr. Ethan Copeland to Brooke Davis about Angie :”Peyton. I hate you” :”What” :”I wish you never came back. You ruined my life” ::Lucas Scott to Peyton Sawyer :"You know what heals a broken heart more than anything?" :"What?" :Bacon. You smell that? Thank God for Millicent. ::Antwon "Skills" Taylor toLucas Scott :"Most of the time, love doesn't really need words." ::Lucas Scott :"Hey Daddy! Knock, knock." :"Who's there?" :"Ya" :"Ya who?" :"Yahoo!" ::Jamie Scott tells a joke to Nathan Scott Voice-over No Voice-over Music * "Don't Forget Sister" - Low Vs. Diamond * "One More Time" - AutoVaughn * "In My Arms" - Plumb * "Elephants As Big As Whales" - PlayRadioPlay! * "News To Me" - We Are Castles feat. Keith Goodwin * "Run (I'm A Natural Disaster)" - Gnarls Barkley * "Heart Attack" - Low Vs. Diamond * "10,000 Stones" - Adrienne * "Damn" - David Kater * "Hallelujah" - Kate Voegele This episode's title originated from the song Hate Is Safer Than Love, originally sung by Ben Goodwin. Trivia *Peyton mentions Mia performing at an event for the ‘Rock Your Vote’ campaign. Which was actually a campaign during the time of filming *Peyton also invites Mia on a Starburst Six Flags tour, an event that actually occurred. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Ethan Copeland Category:Episodes featuring Angie